King Boogieman
King Boogieman is the main villain of the first two seasons, but reforms at the end of the second season, and is a good guy in the third and fourth seasons. He is the king of the trolls. Appearance He is a thin troll with large pointy troll ears, frog-like legs, triangular red eyes (which sometimes appear black as a result of careless animation), and green scaly skin, and black hair on his head, and what appear to be sideburns. After he reforms, however, his eyes turn blue. He wears red armour decorated with black gemstones. In the first episode, he was accidently drawn with six fingers on each hand. To avoid confusion, the animators continued drawing six fingers on each hand to make it look like it was done on purpose. Personality In the first two seasons, he is desperately in love with Princess Butterfly. He is willing to harm her people to convince her to marry him. He states in the episode "Valentine" that he had never felt love before in his entire life, and this was why he was so desperate to marry Princess Butterfly. He is also extremely aggressive, and had no apparent conscience, as when his guards failed to capture Princess Butterfly in the third episode of the first season, he personally tossed them into a volcano, on screen. He is also a warrior at heart, showing his fighting prowess to anyone who will watch, and personally training his soldiers. However, he can also be very comical, such as in the episode Tommy Trouble, when he builds a very obvious trap to catch Princess Butterfly, and has a sign next to it that says "This is not a trap." When Princess Butterfly makes fun of this bad attempt to trick her, he exclaims "I spent several hours on that trap, the least she could do is fall for it!" Prior to reforming, he shows a softer side when he adopts and names Buggle in The Stork's Mistake. He also is revealed to be the only Troll known to have ever genuinely felt love. After he reforms, he is very affectionate to Princess Butterfly, and regrets all of the cruel deeds he did previously, and even helps fix some buildings he wrecked, and gives toys to children to prove he means well. Abilities *He is very strong and proficient in troll magic (such as turning people to stone and catching things on fire). *He can jump very high, and is skilled in all forms of combat. *His most notable ability, is the fact that no matter what Princess Butterfly turns into, he always is able to recognize her, as revealed in episode six of season one. Trivia *He was originally going to be a fat crocodile-like character named Rasputin, but then the art director, Avery Jones, found a drawing of a monster his daughter claimed was a monster hiding under her bed, whom she said was the Boogieman, and was impressed with the creativity of the design. The concept artists then used it as the base of the characters design. *It is revealed in the episode The Marriage that his real name is Jonathan B. Mann. However, this name is only mentioned in that episode, as everyone continues to call him King Boogieman or just Boogieman. ** B. Mann is probably a reference to "Boogie Man" *He's the only character in the whole series with eyes that aren't circle or oval shaped. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Kings